The Years Between
by Arcane Student
Summary: What do the years look like for Mabel, as she grows and matures, finding love along the way? This is a sequel of sorts to my previous work "Always the Bridesmaid", so I'd recommend reading that too. Please leave a review, always appreciated!
1. After a Melody

**A/N: I own none of Gravity Falls, they belong to Alex Hirsch. The story alone is mine.**

 **So this is an in-between-quel for "Always the Bridesmaid", filling in the time between its chapters. Still written from Mabel's lerspective. Hope you enjoy!**

"Okay! Sophomore year, here we go!"

"I have no idea how you can be so excited for school every year, Mabel."

Mabel swatted her brother's arm. "Aw, c'mon Dipper! You love school! You always do so well in your classes, so what's the matter?"

"Yeah, in classes. Not very good with all of the, y'know, social stuff."

She gave a sad frown. "I know Dip. But hey, it's another year, right?" He nodded. "So, that means it's a new set of fresh chances!" He gave a shrug. "(Sigh) Look, Dipper, no matter what happens, we'll have each others backs, right?"

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah. Yeah, of course we will."

She opened up her arms. "Sincere sibling hug?"

"Sincere sibling hug."

The two embrace, and after a second, shared a "Pat. Pat." The bell went off then, signaling the start of homeroom. The twins separated, giving a wave as they went their separate ways.

oOoOo

*Ugh, why is choosing an outfit for Homecoming so hard?*

Mabel hit "SEND" on her phone before turning back to her closet. She was trying to find the best outfit she could to go to this school dance. Since no one had asked her to go with (again), she was simply going with a few friends.

Mabel had been expecting to hang out with Dipper some, but he had been invited to a different Homecoming.

With Pacifica.

In Malibu.

Sure, the distance sucked, but Pacifica had decided to make it into a weekend trip for her brother. Mabel was a bit saddened not to have her bro-bro around, but the fact that Pacifica Northwest had asked her brother to a school event at her swanky private school beat out those feelings. She'd been endlessly teasing her twin instead, much to his embarrassment.

And no, his claims that it was "just as friends" continually fell on deaf ears. She knew better.

*bzzt bzzt*

Hearing her phone vibrate, she opened it up to see Wendy had responded to her. *Tell me about it. After awhile, I just picked whatever was most comfortable. Screw being pretty but tense!*

Mabel couldn't help but grin at that. The older redhead had been a welcome source of camaraderie these last few months, more so than before. Mabel was starting to experience more of the troubles of being a growing young woman, something Dipper usually plugged his ears if he started hearing about. Wendy was much more free with her advice, however, having experienced most of it herself.

*Wish I had a spare set of eyes to provide an opinion.*

*Stan sells them by the jar for $40.*

*lol*

As Mabel was about to put her phone down, it began to vibrate more anxiously than before. Looking at it, she realized Wendy was trying to get her on a video call. Answering it, the redhead's smiling face popped into view. "Hey there Mabel!"

"Hi Wendy! Wait, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Psh, class let out an hour ago. Just waiting for the cafeteria to open up. Figured I'd lend you my years of fashion advice!"

"Don't you mostly wear plaid?"

"Stylish plaid!"

Mabel laughed at the joke. Turning the phone's camera around, she pointed it towards the bed, where a few dresses were laid out. "So, here are our finalists!"

Wendy went silent for a moment on her end of the line. Mabel started to get concerned she'd lost the call. "Uh, Wendy?"

"Mabel, there are at least 10 different dresses there."

"... Yeah?"

"Okay, how warm is it there right now?"

"Oh! Ummm, low 70's?"

"Okay, get rid of any gown that weighs more than 20 lbs. or had thick sleeves."

Mabel removed 4 gowns.

"Alright, now get rid of the pastels."

"(Gasp) Sacrilege!"

"It's Fall, Mabel, save those for the Spring."

"Okay, fine." Only 3 dresses remained.

"Alright. I want you to try each one on, and send me a pic when you're done, okay?"

"Alright, give me a few minutes." Mabel hung up the call, and went through the process of trying each one. One of them felt pretty tight around the waist, and so was taken out of the running. Pretty soon, she sent the selfies to Wendy.

*bzzt bzzt*

Opening the response, Mabel took a look.

*Only two? I thought you had three left?*

*Couldn't breathe in one.*

*Good call. I'd go with the second one, it brings out your eyes!*

Mabel considered the "finalist", a dress made of navy blue fabric and sparkles near the hem at the bottom, giving it the appearance of a night sky. It had a halter neck, meaning her shoulders were left bare. Mabel figured she'd have to find a shawl if it got chilly.

*Thanks for the help.*

*Anytime Mabel! ;)*

The smile made her smile in turn.

oOoOo

"Uuuuuuugggghhhhhhh. Why is this so hard?" Mabel lamented, resting her chin on the table, papers strewn about her.

Dipper gave her a curious look from across her. "What's up?"

Mabel. Let some hair out of her face without moving. "Why is applying to college so difficult AND boring at the same time? For all the talk about it being such a great time in our lives, they sure make it a hassle to apply for it."

"Well, they need to make sure they have all the necessary information on hand for each of us, that they have academic records to compare against other applicants, see who should get financial aid and who shouldn't, as well as-"

"Alright, alright, I get it. Sheesh, just wish it was actually somewhat enjoyable."

"Well, you're applying to art colleges, right? Have you been able to send copies of your portfolio?"

"Some of them? You know I'd probably get lots of questions about some of the photos I've taken."

Dipper nodded in understanding. The pair had continued to make frequent trips to Gravity Falls, and whatever Mabel hasn't tried to paint or sketch, she had tried to photograph. Unfortunately, the vast majority of people would never believe that some of those pictures were real. So she had to be choosy.

Looking at her brother's applications, she noted the neatly organized piles of papers, as well as a few pens that had been thoroughly chewed. She gave him a saddened look. "Do we have to do this?"

"What, college? I mean, we don't have to. But I really want to. Grunkle Ford has multiple PhD's, and while I doubt I'd ever get to that level, I think a formal education would greatly help in the research I intend to pursue."

Mabel sighed. "No, not that. I mean going apart." She lowered her head completely against the wood, blocking her sight. "I want to pursue art, but you want to pursue science. That means going to very different places to study. And we've never been that far apart before."

Daring a look, she saw her brother wearing a sympathetic smile. "Hey, we're the Mystery Twins. Even if we get physically separated, nothing will change that."

"But what about what happened with Stan and Ford?"

"While I love our Grunkles, we aren't them. We may not be perfect, but we know we have each other's backs." With that, he offered his fist.

Mabel gave him a sad smile, but completed the fist bump.

oOoOo

Laying in bed that night, Mabel found sleep impossible to find. She had tried knitting a new sweater, looking through her portfolio, finger painting (fancy finger painting!), but none of it seemed to work.

Turning to her side, she spied her phone on her nightstand. Grabbing it, she began to write a text, barely thinking about it.

*What made you decide to go to college?*

She rested her phone on her chest, continuing to stare upwards. As the minutes passed, she started to figure that Wendy was probably asleep. Or maybe partying. College kids were supposed to do that. Would she party?

*bzzt bzzt*

Startled, Mabel grabbed her phone, looking at the message.

*Blarg, I wonder that myself some days.*

*Are you okay?*

*Yeah. No. Not really, no.*

Mabel became concerned. *Whats wrong?*

*Finals man. The most soul sucking part of college. Hate hate hate*

Mabel forgot her own concerns for the moment. *Is there anything I can do?*

*No? Dunno. Talk to me. Distract me.*

 _Huh. Wasn't expecting that._ She considered for a moment. *Dipper and I have been applying to colleges a lot.*

*Anywhere good?*

*I'm trying for different colleges with art programs. See where I can get.*

*You are naturally creative, I'll give ya that! Makes me jealous.*

She frowned at that. *Wendy Corduroy, you stop that this instant!*

She admitted, it took longer than expected to get a response. *Excuse you?!*

*You heard me! You stop putting yourself down right now!* Taking a deep breath, she started a new message. *Wendy, you are a brilliant young woman, and I can't count the number of times your ingenuity or calm attitude kept us from getting killed. If you can face down certain death in the face of multiple demons, than college finals should be mere child's play!*

Again, no response was immediately forthcoming. Mabel worried she had made a mistake in what she said.

*bzzt bzzt*

She took a look.

*Heh. Thanks. I think I needed to hear that.*

Mabel broke into a grin. *Of course! Mabel Pines, conqueror of bad moods!*

*lol. Well then Conqueror Mabel, I guess I'd better tackle these essays.*

*You've got this! I believe in you! :)*

Her phone went silent after that. She looked at her baskets of spare yarn, considering a new design.

It wasn't until the early morning dawn broke, Mabel finishing up her latest creation, that her phone vibrated again.

Looking at he text, she smiled.

*I went to find the freedom to discover myself.*

Mabel smiled at that response. She looked down at the newest sweater she had made, a giant "#1" knit onto its front. She knew she had a care package she had to send out today. Mabel looked at her bedside clock.

 _Maybe I'll take a nap first._

oOoOo

Mabel was a combination of excited and sweaty. Excited, because today was high school graduation day! Sweaty, because they were forced to wear polyester robes under the sun in 90 degree weather. Ick.

Still, it was worth it. Getting to go up and get her diploma, waving ecstatically to the part of the crowd cheering for her. Turning immediately around as her brother was called, and giving a surprise hug to him after he received his.

And so the afternoon came around, finding them back at their modest home in Piedmont. Dad was operating the grill, while Mom was busy talking with some of their guests. Her school friends all had their own celebrations, but that didn't mean there was no one to celebrate with them.

Candy and Grenda had made the trip south, as Gravity Falls High had graduated a week earlier. Both Grunkle Stan and Ford were there too, having returned from one of their expeditions. Soos and Melody had closed up the Shack for the weekend to make the trip, and Wendy had traveled with them, having just finished up her Junior year. Pacifica had even managed to arrive, despite her graduation being just the previous day.

Mabel was making the rounds, coming up to Wendy, who had just finished a conversation with Soos. "So Miss Corduroy, how was Junior year?"

Wendy dramatically slouched in place. "Ugh, so glad for it to be over! Senior year promises to be worse, but at least there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

"Trust me, after finishing up my time in high school, I think I can appreciate that!" The two shared a smile over the similar experiences.

Right then, Grenda came over, practically dragging Candy along. "Guys, I have important news!"

Mabel gave her friend a big grin. "What is it?"

The larger girl practically bounced in excitement. "After I graduated, Marius proposed to me! And I said yes!"

The group burst into a round of excited squeals. Well, except for Wendy, who just covered her ears. Grenda calmed herself to continue. "Candy, as my oldest friend, will you be my Maid of Honor?"

The tinier girl started crying in joy. "I'd be honored to be your Maid of Honor!" The pair shared a passionate hug.

Mabel was surprised when Grenda turned to her. "Mabel! You just have to be my bridesmaid!"

Fantasies started running through Mabel's mind. A royal wedding! Fancy outfits and dresses! Important noble people! Exquisite hors d'oeuvres! She started to jump a bit herself. "Of course I'll be your bridesmaid!" The trio crashed together into a shared hug.

As they separated, Grenda reached into her purse, pulling out invites. Mabel couldn't believe it, they looked even fancier than the ones for the Northwest party, all those years ago. Quickly opening it up, she saw the planned date was near the end of the coming summer. And that she could bring a "Plus 1".

Seeing Grenda move over to talk with Dipper and Pacifica, Mabel assumed those two would receive invitations as well. Turning to Wendy, she nudged her in the ribs. "Hey! Wanna go to a wedding?"

Wendy seemed to consider it for a moment before shrugging. "Why not? Never been overseas before."

Mabel gave the redhead a strong hug, that after a shocked moment, was returned.

Mabel couldn't wait for the summer to truly start!


	2. College Challenges

**A/N: Gravity Falls and all related IP belong to Alex Hirsch and Disney, I only own this plot.**

 **This chapter takes place in the years between Grenda & Marius' wedding and Dipper & Pacifica's wedding. **

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of attempted date rape. (Only attempted, asshole gets what he deserves.)**

"You sure you have everything you need sweetie? Not missing anything, are you?"

"Oh, stop, she's fine! Besides, unlike Dipper, she's just a day's trip away."

While Mabel was giving her parents a smile, it was hard not to let a bit of sadness come out. Her twin had flown out for the East Coast earlier that week, leaving her to move into her new dorm alone.

Banishing those thoughts, she widened her grin. "Don't worry guys, I'm sure I have everything I need. And I'll make sure to call you guys after the first week, okay?"

"Alright honey. C'mon, give your mom a hug." Mabel gave both of her parents big hugs before waving to them as they drove away.

Turning to her new dorm, she felt a surge of excitement. "Alright, here I come CalArts!"

oOoOo

"God, why do you hate me?" Mabel thumped her head down into the textbook before her. She was excited to be here, sure. But the first year was all about core requirements, and they were so BORING!

She started to type away on her phone, desperate for an excuse to procrastinate.

Again.

*Why do finals hate us so much?*

She started to flip through her book on art history when her phone vibrated.

*You're telling me. And it's my last year!*

Mabel had to suppress her giggle, since she was in the library. *How are you holding up?*

*Utterly stressed. My big project is kind of like a dissertation. It's not due until next semester, but we're expected to submit a full draft.*

*ouch*

*Exactly. My #1 sweater is getting a workout.* That made Mabel smile. *Say, when I get done with this place, how about you come by for my graduation celebration? After all, you invited me to yours!*

That only made Mabel smile wider. *That sounds great! Gives me something to look forward to at the end of the year!*

*Alright, it's a date!*

A blush suddenly joined her smile, causing Mabel to feel all sorts of flutters in her stomach. _She doesn't mean an actual date, just a date for a celebration! ... Then why am I feeling this way?_ Slapping her cheeks, she shook her head to regain her concentration. She had a paper to finish.

oOoOo

"Congratulations Wendy!" The cheer went out. The graduation celebration was back in Gravity Falls, at the Corduroy home.

Mabel was there, as were a number of their friends from the area. Some of Wendy's childhood friends were in attendance, as well as a couple new friends she had made at university.

Wandering around a bit, Mabel found Dipper and Pacifica, who were easily leaning into each other. Mabel had loved to witness the evolution of their relationship over the years. Pacifica had gone to Harvard for the business program, fulfilling her father's plans for her. That she happened to be going to school in the same city as her boyfriend had been pure coincidence, surely.

"So, how are you lovebirds doing?"

Dipper chuckled. "Doing alright, how are you Mabel?"

"I'm so excited for Wendy! This has been so much work for her to get this far!"

Pacifica gave a nod in agreement. "I have to admit, I didn't know an art program could be so intensive, especially at a state institution. But she has certainly risen above and beyond." Saying that, she appraised Mabel. "Speaking of, how is your own program doing?"

"It's going well! It'll be nice to actually start practical courses instead of just theory. What about you guys?"

Pacifica flipped her hair to the side. "I have to agree with how annoying getting through the core requirements are. This coming year is dealing with statistics and business models, so it promises to be much more with numbers."

Dipper chuckled. "Seriously, I'm studying advanced physics, and I don't understand half of the calculations she's doing."

Pacifica elbowed Dipper in the ribs, but had a good natured smile on her face. "I also plan on taking courses on ethical business practices. Try to undo some of my family's lessons."

Mabel gave a hearty thumbs up at that. Before she could speak, she noticed the reason for the celebration walking between groups. "Hey, can you guys give me a sec?" Not waiting for a response, she headed towards the redhead. "Hey Wendy!"

The young woman turned towards Mabel, giving a grin. "Mabel!" When they got close enough, they embraced in a quick hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great! Better now that I've found you!" _Silly butterfly feelings_. "How's it feel to have it all done with?"

"Have to admit, pretty surreal. I mean, you get it. You dedicate yourself to getting something for so long, you're note sure to do once you have it."

"Heh, yeah, kind of like a dog chasing it's tail." _That was silly to say_.

Wendy laughed at the comment. "Strangely accurate, yeah! Yeah..." She seemed to withdraw a bit at that. The pair had been walking as they chatted, drifting to the edges. "Mabel, can I confess something to you?"

"Sure!"

Wendy took a moment to gather herself. "I'm thinking of taking a year to do some traveling."

"Wait, traveling? Where would you go?"

"I have no idea. I've lived my entire life in Oregon. I want to see what's out there, experience some of the stretch of the world before planting my roots, y'know? I mean, I think of your Grunkles, and of all the places they had been by the time they were my age. I want some of that adventure myself!"

Mabel considered this. She had to admit, traveling and exploring for a year certainly sounded fun and exciting. But, where would Wendy be going? She was already separated from her brother because of school. Would this cause her to lose her best friend too?

Wendy picked up on this, and put an arm on Mabel's shoulder. "Hey, I'm not leaving anyone behind. I'll make sure to keep in touch, let you know I've been doing well, and tell you what I've seen."

Mabel spared her a glance. "Promise?"

Wendy gave a grin. "Promise."

oOoOo

Wendy was true to her word. Every couple of weeks, Mabel would receive a new postcard, containing a short story of what Wendy had been up to most recently. It looked like the young Corduroy was making a trip across the continental States. Seattle, San Francisco, and L.A. were some of the first. Pretty soon the postcards changed to vistas of the Southwest, and then into the northern Rockies.

Sometimes the postcards would mention where she was planning on being next, with a mailing address attached. Mabel made sure to send small care packages and letters of her own in those cases, making sure the correspondence was more a dialogue than a monologue.

After the first few months, Mabel had started to make a collage of the postcards in her dorm room. It became something of an unofficial catalogue of Wendy's travels.

Mabel decided to start writing to the other important people in her life as well. It became a rather amusing venture. Dipper would share some of the theories he had been studying (half of which would go over her head), while Pacifica would share details of the social life in Massachusetts. Grenda would have interesting stories about her life as a Baroness, and Candy her studies in robotics (just as nerdy as Dipper, yet more understandable). Soos would send pictures of the latest Shack attraction, while her Grunkles would send postcards like Wendy, though their correspondence was much more sparse and farther abroad.

She loved all the letters she received, and made sure to keep them in a special place. During that time, whenever she started to feel down, she would just read the letters and postcards. It helped to remember all these wonderful people were there in her life.

oOoOo

Soon enough, a year had passed, and Mabel couldn't wait to see Wendy again. But she didn't seem to arrive back from her travels. And (even worse), the postcards came to a stop.

Mabel became something of a nervous wreck. Sure, the postcards never came with any type of schedule, but they had always arrived. She couldn't help but consider the worst. She had called Manly Dan, see if his daughter had been in touch. All he had to say was that "she's fine", and then hung up. After the sixth time trying to get information from him, she just gave up. It was probably one of the longest and worst summers she had had in years.

oOoOo

The Fall came around, and with it, another year of school. Mabel was quieter than usual when moving in, and couldn't find much energy in being interested in her classes. She knew it wasn't a good habit to be in, especially this far into her degree, but it's not like she could feign interest.

As she was walking between buildings one day, she felt someone bump into her. Mabel lost grip of her books, and immediately bent down to retrieve them.

"Oh, sorry." The person who had bumped into her had bent down to help collect the texts. As she was retrieving the last book, she saw a postcard had been placed on top of it. A postcard from CalArts.

Feeling confused, she looked up into the face of the stranger.

And promptly dropped her books again.

"Wendy!" Mabel lunged forward, tightly embracing her long absent friend.

"Hey Mabel, long time no see!" Silence only responded for a long moment, until Wendy noticed Mabel had started to shake a bit, a damp spot growing in her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"(Sniff) I missed you so much." Mabel mumbled into Wendy's shoulder.

Wendy stroked her hair for a moment. "It's alright Pines, I've got you." Looking at the people passing by, Wendy gently pried herself loose. "Hey, how about we get some lunch, eh?"

Mabel wiped her eyes, still sniffing a bit. "Yeah, sure. C'mon, follow me."

oOoOo

A short while later found the pair in the suite Mabel was living in at Ahmanson Hall, the apartment dorms for upperclassmen. Mabel was busy in the kitchen, making a light lunch, feeling more lighthearted than she had in months. Wendy was in Mabel's room, looking at the various decorations adorning the walls.

Mabel came in, holding a couple plates of food. "Alright, lunch is served!"

Wendy gave her a smile. "Thanks, I'm still having a hard time finding everything around here. Always good to get food you can trust." The young women quickly began to eat their meal.

While they ate, Mabel took in her friend's appearance. Wendy had gotten her hair cut much shorter than Mabel had ever seen it, the edges brushing her shoulders. Her travels seemed to give her a decent tan also, and an increase in the number of freckles dotting her skin. She had to admit, Wendy was looking good.

Soon enough, plates were cleared away, and the space became open to conversation. Mabel couldn't help her curiosity. "Where have you been these last few months? Why haven't you been in contact?"

Wendy looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, while I was out on my travels, I decided I wanted to try for a Masters Degree. Ended up applying to a few while between Texas and Oklahoma. CalArts was my reach school. Wasn't until I was spending time in the Dakotas that dad called me one day, told me I had been accepted to a few different Masters programs. Including CalArts."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"I figured I'd make it a surprise." Seeing the hurt in Mabel's expression, Wendy reached out and took one of her hands. "Hey, I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to tell you so many times that I was coming here, but I figured a surprise would be more fun. I'm sorry to worry you."

Mabel sniffed a bit. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright." Wiping her eyes, she put on a smile. "So, looks like you're new around here. Want a tour?"

Wendy gave her a smile in response. "Sounds lovely!"

oOoOo

Having Wendy around proved to be a double-edged sword. She couldn't remember having this much fun at school before, spending time with Wendy between classes, sharing study sessions in the library. At the same time, her presence could be such a distraction, the reason for which she really didn't want to contemplate.

For example, one evening in the late fall had Wendy stomping into Mabel's room as she worked on a new painting. The redhead slung her backpack into a corner, earning a vexed look from Mabel. Wendy just burst out with her thoughts. "Boys can be so stupid!"

Mabel took a moment to put away her paints and canvas before addressing her friend. "What happened?"

Wendy was running a hand through her hair in frustration. "So this guy Tony, who shares one of my independent studies, tried to strike a conversation up with me. He's kind of cute, so I figure 'why not?' His first question is 'So does the carpet match the drapes?'!"

Mabel gasped. "What a jerk!"

"Exactly!"

"Well, what did you do?"

"Broke his nose. Didn't give him the chance to say anything else."

"Ha! That's awesome!" Mabel went to her mini fridge, pulling out a pitcher and grabbing a couple glasses. Pouring them full, she handed one to her friend. "To awesome right jabs!"

Wendy accepted the glass, arching an eyebrow. "It was a left." Taking a sip, she pulled her arm back, looking at the drink. "What is this stuff?"

"Mabel Juice, College Edition!"

Wendy stared at her glass, shrugged, and downed the contents in one gulp. Taking a breath, she wiggles the glass in front of Mabel. "Another?"

The rest of the afternoon was spent enjoying good company and better complaining.

oOoOo

And so, her Junior year seemed to pass in a flash, and soon enough summer came around, and with it, a return to Gravity Falls. That meant time at the Mystery Shack, though things had changed for the Mystery Twins since the almost decade they had started going there.

Dipper spent most of his time with Grunkle Ford in his basement lab. Since Dip actually had most of his degree in advanced physics and a minor in chemistry, he was able to more actively assist the wizened researcher. Mabel, on the other hand, helped with the Shack attractions. Her time at CalArts had exposed her to a myriad of artistic expression, which meant she could easily come up with new "attractions" to help fleece tourists. Grunkle Stan actually admitted to being impressed with some of her creations.

Wendy came by regularly, sometimes helping Melody with the gift shop, other times to just reminisce. It was during one of these days that Dipper came through the front door, looking more nervous than he had in quite awhile. At first, he just stood in a corner, stock still. After doing that for awhile, Mabel, Wendy, and Melody became concerned.

"Hey, Dipper, you okay?" Wendy inquired.

"Guys, I love Pacifica!"

The three women shared confused glances before Mabel looked back at her brother. "Yeah, we kinda know that. You've been dating each other since high school."

"I want to propose to her!"

That got a reaction. After the stunned realization passed, Mabel rushed forward to start hugging her brother, Wendy gave him a light noogie, and Melody was "awww"-ing from behind the register.

Dipper still seemed freaked out. "Guys, I don't know how to propose to her! And what do I have to offer, huh? She's one of the richest people I know! She's smart, and beautiful, and lovely, and I still have no idea what she sees in me! Seriously, I study cross-dimensional travel and this completely alludes me!"

"Bro, bro, slow down. Take a few breaths. In... and out." Mabel coached him through a breathing exercise. Once he seemed to calm down, she continued. "Dipper, I know, for a fact, that she loves you back. She doesn't love you because of fame, or money, or social standing. She loves you because you're genuine. Because you care about Pacifica, not the Northwest heiress. Trust me, if you ask, she'll say yes."

Dipper started to nod, ever so slowly. "Okay. Okay. Okay, I think I can do this." He looked to the women in the room. "Can you guys help me figure things out?"

They agreed.

oOoOo

The proposal came at the end of the summer, right before they all left for college again. Mabel helped Dipper through the actual proposal, reading his ideas and refining it. Wendy went with him into town, helping to choose an engagement ring (apparently Wendy had picked up a love for jewelry making during her travels). Melody had been a sounding board to figure out the set-up to propose, though she made sure not to tell her husband. While Soos was a great person, discretion wasn't one of his strengths.

And so, on a night in late August, the three women set Dipper forth on a quest to ask the love of his life to join together with him in marriage.

It wasn't until late in the evening, where Mabel and Wendy were sharing popcorn and watching TV, that Mabel's phone vibrated. Opening the message, she saw three little words.

*She said yes!*

The pair started to congratulate each other on a job well done. They didn't get to congratulate Dipper until the next morning when he finally came back to the Shack.

oOoOo

Senior year. The culmination of her undergrad education was about to commence! And she couldn't possibly be busier!

Seriously, she had a massive project she had to complete as a Senior Project, try to figure out her future plans, and Dipper had asked to be his Maid of Honor, so that meant helping with wedding planning. Planning was tricky enough, but coordinating with people three time zones away was such a hassle. Some days, she was ready to start tearing hair out.

Wendy was a constant source of comfort and companionship, though. When they came back to CalArts, Wendy and Mabel had managed to move into the same apartment suite, allowing them to commiserate more freely than before. And share an occasional complaining session. Mabel may have been working on a Senior Project, but Wendy was trying to create a culmination of two years worth of effort for her Masters program.

So, when they received an invite to a weekend party, they didn't have to think much before they said yes.

It was taking place off campus, at a house a number of students were jointly renting. It was what a college party is expected to be: loud, lots of people, and more than a little drinking.

It didn't take long before they got separated, but Mabel didn't panic. She was a Senior now, and knew most of the people there. She drifted from group to group, conversing as she went. When someone offered her a drink, she took it, not bothering to consider its source.

All of the sudden, it felt like the alcohol hit her all at once. It became difficult to focus on a single voice in the cacophony of the crowd, and the room seemed to be swimming.

"Hey, you okay?"

A man, larger than her, came to her side, a look of concern on his face. She tried to wave him away, but he had a hand on her arm, holding with a sturdy grip. "Come on, I can take you somewhere safe."

 _I have somewhere safe. I have_ _someone_ _safe._ The words were never spoken, since her mouth felt filled with cotton. The harsh grip seemed to guide her out of the house, and towards a strange car. She started to struggle a bit more, but a single gnome would be able to put up a better fight than her.

She decided to just collapse. Somewhere in her head, she knew dead weight was harder to carry. The man didn't seem to get the hint, starting to get a grip under her shoulders.

Suddenly, his grip was gone, and she fell to the ground. She couldn't move very much, but she could still hear some. A scuffle, two people shouting at each other, flesh hitting flesh, a scream of agony. Voices raised and suddenly quieted. And then hands reaching for her, different from the ones earlier. A voice lighted in her ear.

"C'mon, we're getting you home."

She was carried carefully, swaying as she was carried. All she remembered was a scent of earth and cinnamon, and a flash of red.

oOoOo

Waking was Hell. And she had survived Weirdmageddon.

She felt like her insides had been mixed in a blender. Luckily, her blinds had been closed, so it was at least dark in the room. Tenderly, Mabel began to sit up. Once she was righted, her stomach revolted against her. Some saint had put a bucket right next to her bed, which she promptly threw up in.

As the nausea passed, she looked at her nightstand, where a glass of water and two Tylenol were. She swallowed the pills and sipped the water. After feeling she could risk being out of her cave, she cracked the door to the common area.

The area had its lights off, though sunlight was still coming through the windows. In the living room sat Wendy, leading through a textbook. As Mabel waddled in, cocooned in her comforter, Wendy looked up, springing to her feet.

"Mabel, are you okay?"

The Pines twin burrowed into her duvet. "Shhhh, my ears are ow."

"Oh, sorry. Seriously though, how're you feeling?"

"Ughhhhh. Sounds hurt. Tummy hurt worse. Want to stay in comforter town."

Wendy nodded. "Okay, how about I fix you something light to eat?" Receiving a nod, Wendy made her way to the kitchen, Mabel settling onto a couch. A few minutes later and she had a plate of toast, a cup of tea, and another glass of water before her.

It was slow eating for Mabel. It took 20 minutes to eat the first slice of toast, washing it down with tea (Lemon Zinger with honey, her favorite). As she started nibbling on her second piece, she found her voice again. "What happened last night?"

At this, Wendy's face contorted in rage. Mabel couldn't think of a time she had ever seen her friend be so angry. "Some complete jack-off decided you'd benefit from a roofie in your drink."

The thought of what could have been struck Mabel like a sack of bricks. She had done volunteer work with a local women's shelter, met victims of rape and sexual abuse. To have almost joined them as a fellow victim...

The swell of anxiety did not mix well with her light meal. Wendy seemed to have another bucket magically on hand, which was promptly handed to Mabel. As she recovered, she blearily looked at the redhead. "What happened to the guy who tried to... y'know?"

Wendy's fist clenched. The motion made Mabel realized her knuckles were bandaged. "He met the business end of my fists. And boots. Pretty sure his arm was bent at a weird angle too. Bastard..."

Mabel didn't like the idea of violence, but was glad to have someone watching our for her. "So, I guess that makes you my hero, huh?"

Wendy gave a small smile at that. "Anytime, Pines, anytime."

oOoOo

Eventually, the year came to an end. Graduation came around, and it was such an exciting moment for Mabel. Four years of learning new expressions for herself and utter academic torture lead to this moment. As her name was called and she walked to get her diploma, she felt her smile stretch from ear to ear.

Then, while she was back with her fellow students, the MFA degrees were called. When "Corduroy, Wendy" was called, she leapt up from her seat, trying to be the loudest cheer of congratulations. They caught each other's gaze, Wendy waving to her as she walked off the stage.

Mabel couldn't believe she had made it to the end. Now she only had to make sure her brother got married without a hitch!


	3. Released Unto the World

**A/N: Gravity Falls is the property of Alex Hirsch and Disney, I own the plot of thei story alone. (Getting tired of repeating myself.)**

 **Trigger Warning: Nightmare induced by PTSD. It's a small part, but I figure people deserve a heads up.**

 **This chapter takes place after Dipper and Pacifica's wedding. If you're confused about certain details, please go back to "Always a Bridesmaid". Hope y'all enjoy, please read and review!**

Mabel thought having a tummy full of butterflies could be pretty bad. But being with Wendy instead made her feel like she was constantly floating like a butterfly!

Sure, getting together at the wedding reception may not have been the brightest idea, but she didn't regret it! It just meant she received a lot of lighthearted ribbing from some of her family and friends. Apparently some of them saw the potential for romance coming a long ways off. Including Dipper. And if HE could see Mabel and Wendy getting together, it almost made her embarrassed it had taken so long for her to make a move.

"Hey, you doing alright babe?"

Mabel looked up at Wendy, the pair of them waiting at a terminal at Logan International Airport. Her Grunkles had heard of her desire to see more of the world, and as a graduation gift, gotten her and Wendy tickets to see some of those sights. First stop was Spain, to start some backpacking in Europe, from there to Africa, spend a month in the Middle East, explore China and Japan, swing by Australia, and then back to the States. It promised to be an exciting year.

 _Still, I couldn't ask for a better traveling companion._ Mabel laced her fingers in with Wendy's. "Yeah, just excited to get going."

"Heh, alright." Wendy leaned in to peck Mabel on the cheek, giving her a light blush.

"Attention, now boarding Flight 2417 for Madrid. Please prepare your boarding passes. Flight 2417."

Mabel squeezed Wendy's hand. "You ready?"

"Of course."

oOoOo

"Wendy, why are you so interested in sword forging? I thought your interest was in jewelry?"

"Hey, Toledo forged steel used to be famous around the world, and here we are in Toledo! Besides, you know as well as I do how useful a decent blade can be."

Mabel considered how a few years ago, they had encountered a newly freed shapeshifter. "Fair enough."

oOoOo

"Ugh, why did we have to come to Russia? Their winter starts way too early!"

"I wanted to see some of the old church architecture. Why, what's bothering you?"

"I hate how people who come out as gay are treated in Russia. Seriously, it is some of the worst."

"..."

"What?"

"Want to go by the Kremlin and flip it off?"

"Y'know, that sounds like fun."

oOoOo

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The pair was running down an ancient corridor, trying to find their way out. Wendy glanced over her shoulder. "Why do sphinxes actually exist!?"

"Less talky, more runny!"

Another couple turns later, and the pair found themselves emerging into the desert sunlight. Looking behind them, they saw a pair of glowing eyes slowly recede back into the tomb. Looking at each other, they broke into a bout of nervous giggles, which became full on laughter.

"Well, I'm sure Dipper will love to hear about this!"

oOoOo

"Babe, you almost ready? We're going to miss prayers at the temple."

"Yeah, almost done!" Mabel had spent almost an entire day with some of the local women, receiving a very intricate series of henna tattoos on her arms, leading up her neck. She was just putting on a sari made from bright pink, green and crimson fabric. Fastening a pair of earrings in place, she emerged from the bedroom. "Alright, I'm ready!"

Wendy stood there for a few moments, seemingly stunned into silence.

"Uh, you alright?"

"God you're beautiful."

It wasn't the first time Mabel had been told that, but she blushed every time Wendy said it. "C'mon silly, lets go make our prayers. Tomorrow is Holi, and I can't wait to do it here in Mumbai!"

As they walked out, Wendy came behind her, snaking arms around Mabel's waist, leaning into her ear. "And I can't wait to get you back here and out of that sari."

That definitely caused her to blush.

oOoOo

It was partway through Holi, looking at Wendy stained with a rainbow of colors, that Mabel knew. No thought, she just knew.

Walking up to the redhead, she embraced her and gave her a fierce kiss. When they parted for air, Mabel spoke into Wendy's ear. "I love you."

Wendy seemed shocked to hear the words. Before Mabel could regret her choice, she was kissed back. As they parted, their foreheads rested together, Wendy responded.

"I love you too."

Mabel's heart had never felt so free.

oOoOo

"Man, who knew there were places you need to be careful about air quality in order to go outside?"

"Our flight to Tokyo is in just a few days, hopefully it'll be better there."

"God I hope so."

oOoOo

Mabel woke slowly that morning. Feeling around, she found Wendy in the bed, and curled around her girlfriend, going back to sleep. A while later, both young women woke up. Wendy cast Mabel a glance from barely opened eyes. "G'morning babe."

"Mm."

"How did you enjoy the Tokyo nightlife?"

"It was fun. And loud. And chaotic."

"Sounds just like you."

Mabel grinned into the redhead's shoulder.

oOoOo

It was their first night in Sydney, and the pair were contemplating what they wanted to do first. Mabel felt bittersweet about this leg of the journey. Australia was their last stop before returning to the States.

Reclining in bed, Mabel just stared at the ceiling for a time. Wendy laid next to her, propping herself on an elbow. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Mabel huffed out a sigh. "Just considering what to do next."

"In the cosmic sense or tourist sense?"

"Cosmic sense."

"Hm." Wendy joined her girlfriend in staring up at the ceiling. "What do you want to do next?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I want to use what I've learned so far. I love taking pictures, making pieces of art, finding ways to express my feelings, but-"

"Then do that."

Mabel turned her head to Wendy. "How?"

"Open a gallery. I've seen your work, I'm sure people would love to see what you have seen in the world."

"But it costs money to open a gallery. Even if I was to try and get started with someone else's, I'd still need to be recognized first to be chosen for it."

Wendy turned to face her girlfriend again. "Are you forgetting who your sister-in-law is? I'm sure she'd be able to help you take those first steps, one way or another. She's a total business tycoon."

"I doubt Pacifica would appreciate the title. She'd hate being called anything of the sort."

"Still, I'm sure she has both the know how and the connections. Give her a call when we get back, I'm sure she'd love to talk to you."

Mabel fell silent, considering this. She looked at Wendy. "And what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm." Wendy began to idly pet Mabel's head and play with her hair. Mabel didn't mind, it felt relaxing. "I think I'd want to start making jewelry. Custom pieces. Sell them for a living."

"And I thought my idea was expensive."

"You don't like it?"

Mabel turned to hug Wendy. "No, I think it's a great idea! I'll support you no matter what!"

Mabel felt Wendy relax under her. "Thanks babe. I think I needed to hear that." Wendy closed her arms around Mabel. Australia could wait. Tonight, they simply held each other.

oOoOo

Turns out, Pacifica could indeed help. Both of them, in fact.

In the year that Mabel and Wendy had been abroad, somethings had changed. Both Pacifica and Dipper had moved back to California, Dipper in pursuit of his first PhD, Pacifica to try and start a consulting business. Apparently Dipper had (with Pacifica's help) managed to publish his first book, detailing some of the strange things that happened in the world. Most considered his work to be fiction, but it was selling well.

After a couple days of catching up, Mabel and Wendy discussed their idea with the Pines couple. Dipper was supportive, Pacifica even more so. She gave them the information for a realtor in Seattle who specializes in art studios, and told them she'd be willing to help with their initial investment.

So started a few weeks of looking at properties and exploring the area of Seattle. Neither of them had been in the city for any length of time, but it certainly was a lovely place to settle roots, especially with the multitude of international influences.

After a month, they had found their ideal place. A two-story building with a gallery in the front, a workspace in the back, and a studio apartment above it. Pacifica haggled with the realtor, getting it for a decent price.

Moving in didn't take much time. Both women had sold many of their possessions before traveling, and bought most of their furniture from thrift stores. It took another month for them to set up the gallery for its opening night.

Mabel could only hope it would be successful.

oOoOo

"You remembering to breathe?"

"I think so?"

"Babe? Mabel. It's alright. You've got this."

"How can you be so sure it will be alright? I mean, they're just pictures and paintings I did in my spare time. Passion projects!"

"And all the best art is made from passion. You know this better than anyone else. I'll be there for you, and your family is there for you. You. Have. Got. This!"

Mabel took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Okay. Okay, lets do this."

oOoOo

Turns out, the gallery opening went amazingly. Of course, it helps if your sister-in-law is a former heiress with connections to most of the world's elite, and one of your best friends was a Baroness.

The people who came in loved seeing the photography of Mabel and Wendy's trip across the world, how Mabel was able to capture not just the events of their adventure, but the emotions as well. Her paintings did very well, and a number of them had been purchased by the night's end. (Apparently Marius planned to gift one to the English Royal Family. Mabel had to fight the urge to faint.)

But for all of the success on the business side, Mabel was just glad to have the chance to share her passion with those closest to her. That she had the most beautiful girl there as her date was just a plus.

oOoOo

Mabel let out a sigh of relief as she kicked the door closed behind her. As a way to make ends meet, she had hired out her skills as a professional photographer. Because of the success of the gallery, it meant that some of the people who wished to hire her were quite affluent, and also far afield.

"Wendy? I'm home!" Hearing no response, she went to the bedroom, dropping her bags. Taking one of the staircases down, she went to the workshop, hearing the sound of a grinder in the corner.

Looking past the wall dividing her photo studio and Wendy's workbench, she saw her girlfriend filing down a piece of metal. Knocking on the wall, she caught the redhead's gaze, hidden behind a set of safety glasses.

Wendy's face split into a smile. "Hey Mabel, I thought you weren't getting in until tomorrow?"

"Finished the job early, was able to exchange my ticket." Mabel moved forward to give a hug, which Wendy returned. Due to her still sitting on a work stool, Wendy rested her head on Mabel's chest, which the brunette took advantage of by kissing the crown of her head.

Wendy looked up. "So, what would you like for dinner?"

"Ugh, can we get some takeout Chinese? I could murder an order of egg rolls."

"Ha! Yeah, alright. You go place the order, I'll be up in a minute, need to clean up down here."

Mabel went up, unpacking her luggage and changing into pajamas. After placing an order for delivery, she went and collapsed on their couch, starting to sift through the mail. She heard Wendy enter the apartment as she started to open an invite, and shortly felt her girlfriend knead her shoulders some. "Mmmm, that feels nice."

"Just for you babe." Leaning forward, Wendy looked at the invite. "An invite to the Pride Parade? We went last year, why'd they invite us?"

"They want to hire me to take photos of it, so they have something to use for PR material and such."

"Sweet. Gonna do It?"

"Yeah, but I figure I'll just donate my time. No need to pay me a fee for something I'd already be doing for free."

"I swear Mabel, you are a saint."

"Love you too babe." That earned her a round of ticklish kisses.

oOoOo

"Hey, hey Shooting Star. Wake uuuuuuuupppp."

Mabel blinked her eyes a few times, sitting up in bed. The first thing she noticed was that Wendy wasn't next to her. The second was the sound of sirens.

Getting up, she ambled over towards the window, parting the curtains. A gasp escaped her lips.

Outside her window was Seattle, burning. Mt. Rainier was spewing toxic ash and hellfire, choking the life out of the city, making the entire scene aglow in agony.

"No. No, how did this happen? Wendy! Wendy, we need to go!" Turning, she started to search for her girlfriend. It didn't take long.

Standing in the kitchen was Wendy, shuddering, and holding a knife. "Oh Shooting Star, old Ice Bag isn't here at the moment. But I'm available to play."

As Wendy walked into the light, Mabel recoiled in fear. Wendy's eyes weren't full of their usual warmth and resolve. They had gone yellow, and slanted. "No. No, it can't be. You're dead Bill. You're dead! We beat you!"

The possessed Wendy idly started to play with the knife, giggling madly. "Is that what you thought? Sorry to pop your bubble, Shooting Star. Oh, wait, no I'm not! And hey, how about we pop something else too!" With that, Bill-Wendy lunges forward, and Mabel let out a terrified scream.

oOoOo

She shot up in bed, still screaming, clutching the sheets to her chest. Mabel felt a hand on her shoulder, and recoiled from the touch. Looking at the contact, she saw it was Wendy, holding your hands up defensively. "Mabel, it's just me."

Looking closely, Mabel saw that it was Wendy, normal eyes, normal actions, face painted with worry. She started to sob, lunging into her girlfriend. "It was Bill! He was back! He destroyed our home! He had taken you!"

Wendy didn't say anything, just gathered Mabel into her arms, rubbing circles into her girlfriend's back. As Mabel started to slow in her cries, Wendy brought her face up to look at her. "Mabel, Bill is dead and gone. He has been for over a decade, right?"

Mabel nodded.

"He can't hurt you. Even if he did somehow come back, I won't let him, or anyone else hurt you. Do you believe me?"

Another nod.

"You remember what Ford and Dip did for the Shack, to Bill-proof it? I can have Dipper come by, do the same thing to the studio. Would you want that?"

It sounded good to Mabel, but she didn't want to distract her brother. And she didn't want her fears to win. She shook her head. "Can you just hold me?"

Wendy responded by reclining back, letting Mabel fall back asleep on her chest, hands combing her hair.

If Dipper and Pacifica came by that weekend unannounced, Mabel didn't comment on it. Just hugged her girlfriend a bit tighter.

oOoOo

Summer came around, and with it, time spent at Gravity Falls. It wasn't done any longer as a way to get away from their lives, or to try and make a living. It was done as a way to reconnect with everyone, make sure they didn't lose touch.

Soos and Melody had been successful at keeping the Mystery Shack not just open, but thriving. The two were even expecting a new addition in the family come the fall. The news made Mabel so excited she had started knitting baby clothes that very night.

Grenda came by herself, giving them all regards from Marius. Being a Baroness kept her busier than she expected, but she had also made time to be trained by the Royal Guard. Apparently she had met some resistance, until she had punched out three of them.

Candy had received a contract from the U.S. military to develop a new line of prosthetics for their Wounded Warriors project. She worked with Old Man McGucket, the pair creating some of the craziest gizmos imaginable on the way to functioning prototypes.

Dipper was working on creating a new thesis on the feasibility and dangers of inter-dimensional travel, while Pacifica kept her consulting firm in good shape. The married couple traveled frequently these days, but made sure to make the trip to Gravity Falls anyway.

It was after a day of reminiscing and camaraderie that found Wendy and Mabel on the roof of the Shack, where Wendy had originally kept her chill out spot. The pair were idly swinging their legs off the ledge, staring up at the stars.

"Hey Mabel?"

"Hm?"

"Do you believe in destiny?"

Mabel was a bit surprised by the question, but rolled with it. "I used to. I believed we were each meant to do a certain thing in life, find a certain someone, live certain lives."

"And now?"

She shrugged. "We've all just seen so much weirdness and craziness in our lives, it's kinda hard to believe that everything happens for a reason. I mean, some of the people and beings who wished us harm believed they were fated to do so, but they were stopped."

"So what do you believe in now?"

She reflected on the question. "I believe in choosing. That what we decide has meaning, and that meaning is what makes it important."

"That deciding is what makes things important, huh?" Wendy moved around some, Mabel looking to notice the redhead next to her on her knees. "Mabel, I chose to go out into the world to find myself. I chose to to travel the world, twice. And I chose to make a home and life with you."

At this point, Mabel could feel tears forming in her eyes. When she saw Wendy take out a small box, she held her hands to her mouth as Wendy continued. "And now, I want to choose you to be my wife, if you'll choose me to be yours"

Wendy opened the box to show a simple, white gold band. On it was a small, pink diamond, the metal around it shaped into the petals of a flower.

Mabel suddenly embraced Wendy, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Pulling back with a tear smile, she was almost laughing. "Yes, of course, a million times yes!"

Wendy was tearing up herself now, and helped Mabel slip the ring on. The brunette took a moment to admire it on her finger, before pulling her girlfriend, no, her fiancé, close again to share more kisses.

There was much happiness to be shared. But that night, in that moment, there was just the two of them, under the stars.


	4. And Always With Love

**A/N: Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney, not to me. The plot is mine, nothing else is, yaddda yadda yadda.**

 **And here we come to the conclusion of this story! I'd like to thank Theamazinggata for being my beta reader throughout this process, it would not be possible without her help!**

The honeymoon was a relatively simple affair. The newlyweds had found a lovely B&B out on the coast of Washington where they spent a week relaxing in each other's company.

Mabel had now been a part of three separate weddings, and understood well the work involved. So instead of a fancy resort or exotic trip, the couple had decided a simple escape from the hustle and bustle of life was what they could most use.

It was exactly what they needed. Days spent waking up at their own pace, enjoying a simple breakfast, wandering the beach and perusing the local culture, and nights spent enjoying each other.

Soon enough, the honeymoon came to a close, and they returned to their gallery in Seattle. And while nothing outwardly had changed, internally, it felt like everything had. She was no longer Mabel Pines. She was Mabel Corduroy, a happily married woman to the most amazing person in the world. She felt like she was more herself now than she had ever been before. And she loved the feeling.

oOoOo

One afternoon found Mabel sitting in the workshop of the studio, working on a new set of prints for a client. After saving her work, she looked at the clock, realizing how late it was. Stepping into the gallery, she saw Wendy had already turned off the lights and locked it up for the night.

Smiling to herself, she made her way up to the apartment, greeted by the sounds of conversation. Looking around, she saw Wendy talking with Dipper and Pacifica. Surprised, Mabel spoke up. "Hey guys, I didn't know you were coming for a visit!" She walked over to them, embracing Pacifica first. "Hello Mrs. Pines!"

The blonde smiled. "Back at you Mrs. Corduroy!" The pair shared a smile at their greeting.

"Bro-bro!" Mabel embraced Dipper next, the two sharing a small "Pat. Pat." She gave her wife a kiss before settling down with the group in the living room. "So, what brings you guys here? Everything alright?"

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine. We actually had some pictures taken recently, and wanted to get your opinion on them." With that, he handed her an envelope.

Mabel put on a overdone shocked expression. "You went to someone else to get pictures taken? I'm appalled you didn't find me first! I'm told I'm quite good."

Her brother gave a shy smile. "Oh, I know. But some of these needed a special set of equipment."

She waved him off. "Psh, 'special equipment'. What could be so special you'd need a special camera?" Mabel opened the envelope, flipping through the photos. "Dip, these looks like selfies taken with your phone. I know you can do better than... that..."

The last photo was why she was given pause. It was a tiny black and white picture, seemingly made more from abstract shapes than anything definite. Except in the center, where a oddly shaped white bean was. And one word above it.

"Baby"

Mabel crossed the distance, hugging her brother and sister-in-law at the same time. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! Guys this is so exciting! Oh my god!"

"Mabel, need breathe." Pacifica choked out.

"Oh, sorry!" She retreated back a bit, but her smile didn't diminish in the least.

oOoOo

The next few months were an interesting period of time for Mabel's extended family. Both Dipper and Pacifica curbed the amount of travel they did, though not without grumbling from the expectant mother. Mabel and Wendy made a trip to see them every couple of weeks at their home in Portland. These trips were usually accompanied with whatever the newest creation Mabel had sewn that week.

Mabel used Pacifica's pregnancy to offer a series of photos for her sister-in-law, taking profile pictures of the blonde throughout the pregnancy, promising to make a collage with the finished product. Pacifica readily accepted.

It was 38 weeks into her pregnancy when Pacifica ended up going to the hospital. Mabel and Wendy arrived at the hospital, the first of the family to do so. Dipper was with Pacifica as she struggled through the labor. As the hours passed, more family came in. First the Grunkles, Soos, Melody, and their son Miguel. A few hours later, Mabel's parents arrived. They talked with each other, tried to provide comfort, and just waited.

9 hours later, and Dipper emerged, bags under his eyes, clothes disheveled, and a grin on his lips. "It's a girl."

He was instantly swarmed by those gathered, giving him congratulations and asking how everyone was doing. He explained that it went well, that both mother and daughter were recovering in their room. Dipper said that they could have visitors, but only a couple at a time.

Mabel was vibrating in her seat in anticipation. Her parents had gone in first, claiming the right as new grandparents. As soon as they came back to the waiting room, they said that Mabel and Wendy could go.

On entering the room, Mabel noticed Pacifica in the bed. If Dipper had looked tired, then Pacifica looked completely exhausted. There was no denying a certain glow she had about her, though. Thanks to the little one currently embraced by her.

Mabel saw a face that was almost startlingly pink, a tiny cap pulled over her head. She would occasionally purse her lips together, only to relax again.

"Her name is Natalie." Pacifica said.

"Can I hug you both?" Receiving a nod, Mabel lowered herself down, embracing her sister-in-law and new niece. Wendy did the same shortly after.

"Would you like to hold her?"

How could Mabel refuse such an offer? Natalie was at the same time one of the heaviest and lightest things she had ever held before. She was as careful as she could be, not wanting to wake the newborn. She made sure to pass the baby to her wife, so that Wendy could share the experience too.

After a short amount of time, Mabel and Wendy gave their well wishes, and promised to send the Grunkles in next. As they did so, Mabel started to contemplate ideas she'd never considered before.

oOoOo

It had been a couple of months since Natalie had been born. Mabel was sitting in the workshop, editing some of Pacifica's pregnancy photos. She had the intention on collecting more pictures of the Pines family with their newest member and creating an album for them of Natalie's first year, giving it to them on her niece's birthday.

Still...

Looking at pictures of Pacifica pregnant, of her and Dipper caring for Natalie, it made something in Mabel stir.

It wasn't until she was laying in bed with Wendy that night, staring at the ceiling, that she voiced her thoughts. "Do you want kids?"

Wendy moved in bed a bit, the bedside lamp turning on with a 'click'. "Thinking about Natalie?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why would you want to have kids?"

The question gave Mabel pause for a moment. "I guess Dipper would say it's partly that my 'clock is ticking'. In a less nerdy way, I guess I want someone to pass my love onto. A family of our own."

"Hm." Wendy went silent herself before starting. "Y'know, I never really considered the idea of becoming a mom. I mean, I lost my mom when I was 9, basically had to help raise all my brothers."

Mabel hugged her wife to her. Wendy took a moment before continuing. "Have I ever told you why my mom died?" Mabel shook her head. "She died from complications while giving birth to Gus. I guess the idea of being a mom terrified me, because I didn't want to leave any child of mine behind."

Mabel didn't have any words for that, so simply hugged Wendy tighter. The redhead's voice came out muffled. "I don't want to lose anymore family. I can't lose you too."

Mabel just hugged her love to her. After a few moments, she felt Wendy relax in her arms, and soon enough fall asleep. Doing her best, Mabel reached over and shut off the light, going to sleep, Wendy cradled in her arms.

oOoOo

Morning came, and with it, Mabel noticed the lack of a partner in bed. Sitting up, she heard Wendy making sounds in the kitchen. Making her way over, she saw the redhead preparing some eggs and toast, so Mabel gave her a hug from behind and a kiss on the cheek. "Morning babe."

Setting down the spatula, Wendy turned around and returned the gesture. "Morning love. Scrambled okay?"

Nodding, Mabel fixed herself a cup of coffee, taking a seat at their dining table. Soon enough, breakfast was served and eaten. As the pair sat enjoying the dawning sunlight, Wendy spoke up. "So, would you want them the old-fashioned way, or adoptive?"

It took a moment for Mabel to realize what was being asked, and another to come up with an answer. "Um, I guess I'd want to have a kid the regular way. After seeing Pacifica during her pregnancy, I want that too. Not that I have anything against adoption, I think it's great to give kids without homes a family! I just... y'know, want the experience."

Wendy nodded at that. Seeing that was all the redhead was going to do, Mabel continued. "I mean, I'm not even sure how we'd have kids of our own. We kind of only have one kind of (ahem) plumbing."

"Ha! True enough. Still, there are ways. Heck, even ways that the kid would be from both families."

Mabel felt the need to interrupt. "I'm sorry I brought this up. I didn't realize this would be such a sensitive topic."

Wendy shook her head. "No, it's good you did. I don't like talking much about how I lost my mom, and you've been respectful by not needling me with questions. You deserve to hear the truth."

Mabel reached across the space with her hand, which Wendy took in her own, threading their fingers together. The redhead continued. "I'm willing to try and make this work. But, and this is a big but, if either of our lives seem to be in danger, we stop immediately and look for alternatives. Okay?"

Mabel felt a tear form, which she wiped away before smiling. "Okay!"

Wendy smiled herself. "So, which of us gets to be the baby hotel?"

Mabel couldn't help her laughter.

oOoOo

It took a few weeks of deliberation, but the pair came up with a game plan. Mabel said she was excited by the idea of being pregnant, and was on board with whatever steps she'd need to take.

Wendy had explained what she meant by their kid being from "both sides of the family", in that she was going to approach her oldest brother, Marcus, for a sperm sample. Mabel had opted out of that conversation, but Wendy came back from it saying that he had agreed to help them.

It was a couple months later, after a doctor had made sure both Marcus and Mabel were healthy, that the IVF treatment was scheduled. It wasn't until afterwards that Mabel commented to Wendy how what was supposed to be such a special moment felt clinical and cold.

Wendy made sure to make it up to her wife that night. Enthusiastically so.

oOoOo

It was a few weeks later that Mabel got up early in the morning, needing the bathroom. As she made her way to the toilet, she eyed the calendar. Been about 4 and 1/2 weeks, huh? Remembering what the doctor had told her, she grabbed one of her pregnancy tests from the cupboard, and peed on it. Resting it on the bathroom counter, she went to fix herself a cup of tea. After letting it steep for awhile, she added in some honey and began to idly sip it while walking around.

Heading back to the bathroom, she picked up the test, looking at the little window. Hm, two lines. Wait, does that mean? Putting down her tea, she quickly grabbed the box the test came from, rereading the instructions.

She then read them a third time.

Dashing from the bathroom with the test, she went to her still sleeping wife. "Wendy! Wendy! Wendywendywendywendywendy!"

Wendy stared at her blearily. "Mabel? What happened?"

"Wendyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

The redhead rubbed at her eyes, and took in the sight of her wife. Ruffled pajamas, tousled hair, tears in eyes, and small plastic stick in hand. "Are you...?"

Mabel nodded.

Wendy opened her arms up, and Mabel gladly went back into bed to hug her love. The two stayed like that for some time.

oOoOo

A couple weeks after the pregnancy test, they had gone to the doctor's office for further lab work (or as Mabel thought of it, a Super Pregnancy Test). After taking and testing her blood, it was confirmed that she was indeed pregnant.

After hearing that, they had received a list of "Do's and Don'ts" from her gynecologist. It had proven to be an... enlightening read.

"Okay, so you can't have any caffeine, which means no more Mabel Juice of any kind."

"Aw."

"No deli meat or preserved meats, since they usually aren't cooked and may contain harmful bacteria."

"Meh."

"No uncooked egg products."

"That doesn't sound so bad!"

"That means no raw cookie dough, brownie mix, or cake batter."

"... What?"

"No alcohol."

"No duh."

"No more processed junk foods of any kind."

"So long snack stash, I miss you already."

"Oh, and no raw fish. Which means no more sushi."

"What!? But we live in Seattle! The sushi is delicious!" Mabel lifted her shirt and lightly squeezed her stomach. "And baby wants to experience it." Receiving an arched brow from Wendy, she dropped her shirt. "Fine, no sushi." She got a kiss for that. It helped some.

oOoOo

After getting used to the idea of a new diet, they scheduled the first ultrasound for their baby (just saying 'their baby' was enough to make Mabel squeal in delight). So, at around 8 weeks pregnant, they went in to get some pictures.

Mabel was seated on a kind of recliner table with Wendy standing next to her when the technician came in. "Mabel Corduroy?"

She waved. "Hi!"

"Hello, my name is Marcia. It's nice to meet you both." The tech shook both their hands. "Alright, would you mind laying back and lifting your shirt up. If it'd be easier, you can just take it off."

Mabel rolled her shirt up, Wendy pulling up a chair next to her. Marcia took out a bottle and poured some jelly onto Mabel's stomach, then spreading it around some with one of the sensors. She moved the sensor around with one hand, while paying attention to her monitor and fiddling the settings with her other.

After a couple moments, Marcia indicated a monitor on the wall, showing the results of the ultrasound. "Okay, your little one is deciding to play hide and seek at the moment. Oh, here we go."

At that point, the monitor showed two small dark areas, each with a small white dot within, almost like beans. "There's your babies."

Mabel was struck speechless. She just stared at the monitor, utterly gobsmacked.

Wendy recovered from her own shock first. "Did you say babies?"

"Yep. Both have good heartbeats, they seem to be doing well. Much too soon to begin guessing their sex, but that will come in time." Marcia looked at the young women, seeing their surprise. "I'm guessing you weren't expecting twins?" Both shook their heads. "Do either of you have twins in your family?"

The question finally broke Mabel's silence. "I'm a twin, I have a twin brother."

"That would do it. Having twins is matrilineal, so women who are twins have a higher chance of carrying twins themselves." Pressing a few buttons, her terminal made a series of whirring sounds. Reaching down, she handed the still stunned couple a length of paper that held a number of ultrasound pictures. "Just make sure to make a follow up appointment on your way out, okay?"

oOoOo

The walk to the car was pretty silent. So was the ride home. They didn't bother opening the gallery when they arrived. (Perk of owning your own business, setting your own hours.)

When they went upstairs, they both just flopped down on the couch, still in something of a daze.

"I'm pregnant with twins."

"Apparently."

"Did you think that would happen?"

"The idea passed my mind, but I didn't consider it too strongly."

"... We're gonna need a bigger place."

"Eventually. Not today."

"Yeah."

"Going to have to rethink the idea for the nursery."

"..."

"Mabel?"

"Am I ready to be a mother? I mean, did I just jump into this without thinking? Again?"

"Mabel, look at me love."

She did. Wendy took her face in both of her hands.

"We decided to do this. This was our choice. And I don't regret it in the least."

"But you were so terrified at first. What happened with your mom-"

"Was a tragedy. And I carry that fear for you everyday. But that does not diminish my faith in you. Both as a future mom, and as a good person. I love you. And I love our kids, even if they may only be the size of kidney beans."

"Heh. Kidney beans?"

"I did some research."

"You're scared too?"

"Utterly terrified. But that doesn't mean I'm not willing to face that fear. We're a team. We aren't doing this alone."

"Right... You're going to be a mom."

"Holy shit. I'm going to be a mom. We're going to be moms!"

"We are... I love you Wendy."

"I love you Mabel." She moved down to her wife's tummy. "And I love both of you, you little beans."

Wendy started to kiss Mabel's stomach, which caused the young woman to break into laughter. It felt good to laugh like that.

oOoOo

"Hey Pacifica!"

"Mabel, Wendy, good to see you! Come on in, Dipper is with Nat in the living room. I hope the weather didn't give you too much trouble."

"Psh, we live in the Northwest, bad rain is kind of the area's calling card."

The women went into the living room to find Dipper sitting on the couch, Natalie laying on his chest. The little girl had a dusting of hair her mother's color, though no one knew how long it would remain that color.

"Hey sis, hey Wendy. How're you doing?"

"Doing alright. How are you doing daddy?"

"Eh, little sleep, minor panic attacks all hours of the day, and more stained clothing than I thought possible. Pretty average day overall."

"Eh, you're doing fine Dip. Trying having to take care of three younger brothers at the same time."

"Heh, I'll pass Wendy." Dipper shifted as Pacifica joined him on the couch, Mabel sitting in an arm chair and Wendy sitting on the arm. "So, what's the news guys? Everything okay in Seattle?"

Mabel gave an enthusiastic nod. "Yup! I just made a new cap for Nat. I mean, it might take some time until it fits properly, but I'm sure she'll like it." She handed over a small bag with some tissue paper, which Pacifica accepted.

"Thanks Mabel. I have to admit, I'm kind of jealous of how easily this crafting comes to you. You make things so easily at times."

"Wait until you see the next things she makes." Wendy mumbles under her breath.

Pacifica had revealed the baby cap, which was a shade of light lavender. Across it was stitched "#1 Cousin". Pacifica looked confused, then realization dawned on her face, handing the cap to her husband. She got up and hugged the couple across from her.

Dipper looked at the hat then up at them. "You guys are pregnant?"

Mabel smiled over Pacifica's shoulder. "Well, I'm the one who's pregnant, but yeah, we're expecting babies!"

"Wow, congratulations g- wait, did you just use the plural?"

Mabel just gave a goofy grin. Pacifica tightened the hug on hearing that news. "Ah, Paz, don't choke out the pregnant lady."

"Oh, shut it, you gave me plenty of these hugs while I was having Nat."

Mabel couldn't argue with that.

oOoOo

Why did her stomach have to hate her? And why was it called morning sickness? It went on almost all day. Bless Wendy, she tried her best, holding back Mabel's hair and rubbing her back, but it was miserable those first couple months.

"Ughhhh... Wendy, why does food hate me?"

"Because of changes in your bodies hormones, adjusting to your passengers."

"But toast, Wendy. I only ate some toast. It's the most basic meal you can make!"

"I'm sorry love."

"Blehhhhhhhhh..."

"You want a fruit smoothie instead?"

"... Just try to not make it acid-y."

"Alright babe."

oOoOo

Something Mabel hadn't foreseen was how the pregnancy would limit how much she was allowed to travel. It's not like she couldn't still see Dip and Paz, or her parents, or her Grunkles. (Well, not yet at least.) It was that flying was now off limits to her, as was any travel across the country. Or to other countries.

So for one week, she had to cancel 5 months of engagements she had planned. It wasn't easy to do, but thankfully most of her clients knew her well, and wished her the best on her pregnancy.

On the other hand, it gave her a lot more time in the studio. She was able to start new paintings she had been wanting to do for awhile, and give advice to some fellow local artists who were trying to get a start.

It was slower than she was typically used to, but she didn't mind. After all, pretty soon she'd have a couple projects that would take years to complete.

oOoOo

"Y'know what I could go for?"

"Hm?"

"Fried mozzarella sticks. And peanut butter cup brownies."

"I know pregnant women are supposed to have cravings for random food, but yours are more tame than I was expecting?"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Well, the stereotype is eating pickles dipped in chocolate, or something like that."

"Ugh, don't mention pickles."

"My point stands."

"I don't know, that random combination thing hasn't hit me."

"Fair enough. Well, I can make a batch of brownies. Want a foot rub while they bake?"

"God, I do not deserve you."

"Love you too babe."

oOoOo

The changes to her body were certainly gradual. Before her stomach gained a bump, it became rather firm. Soon enough though, her stomach did gain a curve that wasn't there before. She was surprised she had become as big as she had, until Wendy reminded her she was housing two extra people at the moment.

Mabel didn't feel a lot of the anguish so common with some pregnant women in her changing body. Sure, she felt insecure at times, especially when she couldn't wear some of her favorite pairs of pants anymore.

But she would rub her belly, and talk to her kids, and it would give her a kind of peace. Motherhood still terrified her, but she was starting to develop some faith.

Wendy became a great source of confidence. She would offer massages for places that were sore, tell Mabel she was beautiful, and spend time talking to her tummy. With her there, Mabel was certain everything would be okay.

oOoOo

"So, have any name ideas?"

"A couple. I mean, we don't even know if we're having two boys, two girls, or a mix yet."

"What do you want?"

"Two healthy kids and a healthy wife."

"You don't care about their sex?"

"Not in view of you all being safe. What about you, any name ideas?"

"A couple. Though I think I might try to avoid what my parents did. Two 'M' names didn't do us many favors. Probably one of the reasons Dip never goes by Mason."

"Alright, no alliteration with the names. So, ideas?"

"Well..."

oOoOo

The first kick was a complete surprise.

It was around halfway through her pregnancy, and the couple was sharing some Chinese takeout in front of the television. Mabel had been enjoying some spicy noodles, when she felt a jab in her abdomen.

"Oof." She put a hand on her tummy, unused to the discomfort.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah, I think so. Maybe I shouldn't have this much spicy food." She felt the jab again, and realized it was indigestion. She grabbed her wife's hand, putting it on her belly. "Wendy!"

"What, is everything o-" Another jab, and this time her wife felt it too. "Is that?"

"Yeah!"

The TV and takeout were forgotten, instead for cuddles and talking to still growing children.

oOoOo

"Ugh. I miss sleeping on my stomach. And being able to tie my own shoes. And wearing normal, non stretchy pants. And sushi. I really, really miss sushi."

"Hey, at least winter is coming to a close. Means you won't have to worry about wearing boots or cold breezes under skirts for long."

"Yeah..." Mabel looked down at her chest. "I sure hope these end up being useful, because right now they just feel heavy."

"Back bothering you again."

"Yep! As if my passengers weren't enough extra weight, I now feel like I've had melons stapled to my chest."

"Well, I'm sure our kids will appreciate them when they're born." Wendy bent closer to whisper in her wife's ear. "I know I appreciate them."

That earned a blush.

oOoOo

"I love you both dearly, but Mommy's bladder isn't a soccer ball. So please stop kicking it back and forth!"

oOoOo

It was late spring when Mabel started to feel some sharp pains in her stomach. Remembering what her gynecologist had told her, she called out for her wife. "Wendy! I think it's time!"

Wendy was as calm as ever, grabbing their go bag, helping Mabel to the car, and driving to the hospital they planned to have the labor in. They were quickly admitted and moved to Labor and Delivery. Mabel was changed into a hospital gown, and asked to wait for the doctor as they got results from some more tests.

When her doctor came in, they had a grim look on their face. The married couple immediately picked up on it. "Your most recent blood test came back. Your platelet count is in decline at the moment."

"Wha-what does that mean? Are the kids okay, are they safe?!" Mabel was trying to control her panic.

"Your children are fine, as far as we can tell. But if your platelets drop too far down, then your blood will have a hard time clotting, which could mean uncontrollable bleeding."

"What do we need to do?" Wendy's voice cut through as a calm in the storm, though her grip on Mabel's hand had become almost painfully tight.

"If we want to make sure you're safe, Mrs. Corduroy, then we need to perform a C-Section, the sooner the better. If we wait too long, your platelet count will become almost unsustainable."

Mabel nodded her head to the doctor, who headed out to make preparations. Turning to her wife, she held Wendy's face in her hands. "Hey, I'm going to make it through this."

"(Sniff) I can't go through this again. I can't lose you too!"

Mabel wiped away Wendy's tears. "You won't. I promise, I'm not going to stop fighting, and I am going to be there with you, and our kids."

The couple touched their foreheads together, sharing deep breaths. Half an hour later, the doctor came back with a couple nurses. "We have a couple questions we need you to answer so we have all the information we need to make this work. Okay?"

"Alright. But first, can my wife be in there with me?"

The doctor gave a reassuring nod. "Of course."

oOoOo

Mabel remembered being wheeled into an operating room, a nurse putting IVs in her arms, and an epidural into her spine (not pleasant). They erected a partition so she couldn't see them perform the C-Section (she didn't mind). As they were swabbing her stomach with disinfectant, she heard someone take a seat next to her head.

"I'm here babe." Wendy grabbed one of her hands, which Mabel gave a light squeeze.

Soon, most of her body lost sensation, the anesthetic doing its job. She was still awake though, feeling a bit like drifting.

She couldn't feel them make the incision, and had difficulty telling how much time had passed. She did hear the surgeon speak up at one point. "Okay, we have a leg."

A few moments later, and the sound of crying filled the space. A nurse nearby declared!, "It's a girl!" Mabel gave a small grin as Wendy gave her hand another squeeze.

"Alright, have an arm here."

A few more moments passed, and a different nurse spoke up. "And you have a boy!"

Mabel whispered to Wendy. "Why isn't he crying?"

Wendy turned to the side, speaking to a nurse, before looking back at Mabel. "He's breathing just fine on his own, he's just quiet. They're giving them both an exam right now."

"Go to them. I'll be alright while you do."

Mabel could tell Wendy was hesitant to leave her side, but after hearing another cry from one of their newborn children, the redhead went. Mabel just looked up at the ceiling, having no other choice.

After a few minutes, Wendy returned, a bundle in her arms. "Hey Mommy. This is our son."

Mabel turned her head to the side, seeing a bright pink face, scrunched up from the lights. She could feel a tear form in her eye. "Hi, beautiful. I love you."

Wendy handed their son to a nurse, accepting another bundle in turn. "And this is our daughter."

Mabel definitely felt a couple tears now. "Hi gorgeous. I love you."

Wendy handed their daughter to a different nurse, both kids shortly being wheeled off for further examinations and care. Wendy returned to Mabel's side. "They're stitching you back up, and then we can go to your room. Our kids will be there waiting for us."

Mabel gave a light nod, just letting herself rest for now. Her kids were safe. That's what mattered.

oOoOo

It was the following day, Mabel blearily waking up in the hospital bed. She felt a tightness across her abdomen, thanks to the stitches and bandaging leftover from the surgery. To her left, her wife slept on a couch in the room, sleeping for the first time in hours. Across from them were a pair of heated cradles, holding their children.

Nurses had been in every couple of hours to check on them all. Their children were doing well, no concerns had been raised. Mabel's blood had been checked again, her platelet count had started to rise back up, so she was mostly in the clear.

Wendy stirred, waking herself up. Getting up, she pecked Mabel on the forehead. "Morning beautiful. Get any sleep?"

"A bit." Looking at the cradles, she spoke up. "Can I hold them?"

Wendy gave a smile. "Doctors said that would be fine with them." The redhead went over to the babies, picking up one and wrapping them in a swaddle. Coming back, she placed the infant in her Mommy's arms. Wendy then went back to retrieve their other child, taking a seat on the hospital bed.

Mabel fought off tears again. "Hey there Hazel. Hi Eli. We're your moms."

"And we're going to keep you safe."

"And loved. No matter what." Mabel looked up at her wife. "I love you Wendy."

"I love you Mabel."

oOoOo

"Eli, Hazel! Come on, your cousins are almost here!"

"Alright Mommy, I'm coming!" The five year-old redhead came clomping down the stairs.

"Hazel, where's your brother?"

"He's still working on a picture on his wall."

"(Sigh) What type of paint was he using?"

"The type Mom said was okay."

"Alright then. Can you get your Mom? She should be in the workshop."

"Okay!"

More steps came down the stairs, another five year-old, though he had auburn hair. "I'm here!"

"I can see that." Looking at her son, she clicked her tongue. "How about you go wash your hands before your cousins arrive?"

"Okay!" He rushed off to the kitchen to clean up.

"He decorating his mural wall again?" Mabel turned to see her wife carrying Hazel in her arms.

Mabel gave a small kiss to Wendy's cheek. "Yeah, but that's what it's there for." She heard the sound of car doors in the driveway. "Sounds like they're here."

Hazel squirmed out of her Mom's hold to rush to the door, quickly followed by her brother. Both women just shook their head at their children's enthusiasm.

"We have some pretty cute kids."

"They get it from their beautiful Mommy."

"Oh stop, they have your wonderful heart, Mom."

The couple shared a kiss before they followed their kids outside.

Mabel couldn't be happier with the love she had found here. Everything was just right.

 **A/N: And so we come to the end of our story! What did you all think? I've been rolling the idea of another entry around in my head, a story that follows the exploits of the next generation during a summer at the Shack. I have another project I want to finish first though, but let me know if that would be interesting.**

 **Again, thank you for reading my story, it really means a lot!**


End file.
